


放学后

by Windsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsky/pseuds/Windsky
Summary: 训练结束后的莱纳碰到了一个马莱军官，对方承诺，只要他表现好，便可以帮助他成为马莱战士。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	放学后

**Author's Note:**

> 完全的路人/莱、含有underage、口交、强奸、轮奸、失禁。

炎热的下午，太阳光强烈到刺伤人的眼睛。树上的蝉鸣声越发刺耳，令人烦躁不堪，只想在家里待着，好逃避这恼人的热气。今天是个难得的周末，之所以说难得，是因为对马莱的战士候补生而言，这是个难得他们可以休息的周末。作为祖国马莱重要的巨人之力的继承人，他们必须具备极高的素质，所以即使是一般人都会休息的周末，他们也不能够松懈，时刻都在进行体力以及智力的训练。但这个周末似乎与众不同，也许是因为长官也想在这样酷热的天气里休息吧，特别允许了战士小队回家，和家人一起度过和谐愉快的两天。本该如此的——

但一个小身影却从自己家里跑了出来，缓缓朝着自己的目的地走去。他身形瘦小，一头金发，身上穿着战士候补生的白制服，胳膊上还戴着艾尔迪亚人的标志。忽略那身衣服的话，看上去和任何普通的小孩都没有两样。在这样的天气里，不在家里好好休息，却在下午跑出来，是为了干什么呢？旁边有人认出了他是布朗家的孩子，却也没有什么人愿意主动去关心他。毕竟，他平时也并不是如何引人注目的话孩子，也不像同期的其他候补生那么优秀。

莱纳一个人走着，却从表情透露出了他现在内心的兴奋。他告诉母亲，今天下午长官要对他们进行测验，母亲没有什么怀疑就将他放了出来。毕竟，如果要成为名誉马莱人，遵从长官的命令就是第一位的。但只有他知道自己要去什么地方。一边走着，莱纳忍不住一边回想起今天会出门的那个契机——

那天下午，和往常一样，莱纳又是长跑训练中的最后一名。当他气喘吁吁地到达目的地的时候，太阳已经要落下，别的同伴都已经开始休息了。“呜……可恶！”，他不甘心地跪在地上，想到自己明明这么努力却还是最后一名，想到家里母亲对自己的期望，眼泪又忍不住涌了上来。“为什么……为什么我总是什么都做不好……”莱纳不甘心地锤着地，发泄自己内心的苦闷。想到自己到现在都毫无起色的各项成绩，他忍不住感到绝望。就这样在地上跪了许久，等他回过神来，马塞尔他们已经离开了场地，回去收拾物品。他爬起来，正想进教室，突然有个声音传来——

“你就是战士候补生，莱纳·布朗吧？”

莱纳转过头，看到一位军人站在自己身后。从肩膀上的臂章来看，对方军衔不低，脸上已经生出了皱纹。这样的长官突然向自己搭话，莱纳顿时感到万分荣幸。“是的长官！我就是莱纳·布朗。”他马上立正，向对方敬了一个标准的礼，生怕自己在长官面前表现出任何差错。

“不用这么紧张，我观察你们已经很久了”，对方声音和蔼，甚至对莱纳露出了一个微笑。“我看到你们训练都很刻苦啊，这都是为了马莱吧，我打心眼里感激你们啊。就是因为有你们，我们马莱才会这样强大，你们也给艾尔迪亚人争光了啊。”

听到这番话，莱纳脸上不禁激动得泛起了红晕。他没想到，自己的努力竟然都会被对方看在眼里。能和这样位置的马莱人搭上话，也许也会为自己将来变成名誉马莱人打下更好的基础吧。“是的，谢谢您！能为马莱奋斗，是我们的荣幸！”

正当莱纳想表现出自己更多的对马莱的忠诚时，对方又开口了：“是啊，不过我看到你似乎在同班同学里，总是稍微差一两步啊。刚刚的长跑也是，明明已经这么努力了，可是还是跑不过别的孩子，你心里一定很不甘心吧。”对方这番话，又令莱纳回想起了自己刚刚的心情。原来连长官也发现了自己处处落后别人吗……他好害怕自己不能够继承九大巨人，不能让母亲和父亲团聚，不能成为母亲心中最骄傲的孩子。为了让母亲开心，他不惜一切代价——

“我……我虽然现在还没有他们强，但是我一定会继承九大巨人的！我是艾尔迪亚人，我要为祖国马莱争光，我要杀光那座岛上的恶魔，洗刷我们恶魔的骂名！请您相信我！”莱纳越说越激动，他不顾一切地想向长官表达自己的忠心，以免对方说出什么话，让他被从战士候补生中踢出去。

“我知道的，莱纳”，对方只是轻轻将手放在他的头上，就止住了他想继续说的话。“你明明比任何人都要努力，你的忠心马莱也看在眼里。祖国马莱需要的正是你这样的人啊。我明白的，你需要的只是一个证明你自己的机会——如果我给你这个机会，你会感到感激吗？”

什么——莱纳不敢相信自己的耳朵。这样位置的长官，居然对自己说可以给自己一个机会证明自己，这不正是自己所需要的吗？眼前闪过母亲那双流泪的眼睛，还没来得及思考，话语已脱口而出：”是的，长官！我愿意，求您给我这个机会吧！“

”好孩子”，看着莱纳期盼的双眼和因为紧张变红的脸颊，对方忍不住拍了拍莱纳的头。“我就知道你会这么说的。这样吧，这个周末你们战士候补生会休假，周六下午，你来后山的仓库，在那里我会给你一个机会，让莱纳你证明自己的能力的。不要迟到哦。”

“明白，长官“，莱纳忍不住挺起了胸膛，像是要证明自己绝对不会失约，”我一定会准时到的！“

“好孩子”，听到莱纳的回答，军官微笑了一下。“那我就期待到时候与你的见面哦”，说完，对方起身离开了训练场，留下满心激动不已的莱纳。风吹过广场，黄昏的光线洒在独自一人的莱纳身上，更显得他双眼明亮。男孩心里明白，改变自己一生的时刻即将到来。

等着吧，马塞尔、波尔克、阿妮、贝尔托特，皮克……我一定会继承九大巨人，成为世界上让母亲最骄傲的儿子，拯救世界的大英雄。男孩握紧了拳头，为了达成母亲的愿望，他不惜付出自己的一切。

“咚！“，回过神的莱纳，看向绊了自己一下的石头。是了，那位长官让自己去仓库找他，说是要帮助他获得更高的荣誉，提高自己在长官心里的印象分，从而帮他继承九大巨人。自己这样的人被选中，说没有疑惑是不可能的，但这一切都被内心急切想要让母亲为自己骄傲的心情所忽略了，何况他对马莱的忠心也不允许他对长官的决定有任何质疑。不知不觉，莱纳已经走到了仓库门口，面前的建筑物和平时没什么两样，看不出任何里面有人的痕迹。那位长官叫自己来这里，是想给自己什么任务呢。莱纳咽了咽口水，强迫自己静下心来。自己必须以最好的状态出现在长官面前啊，想到这里，他重新整理了自己的衣服，然后坚定地敲响了房门。

”进来吧”，是和那日长官一样的声音。莱纳定了定神，推开了仓库的门。可没想到，映入他眼帘的远不止一个人。好几个人或坐或靠在仓库的器材上，年龄看上去从二十多岁到四五十岁不等，军衔也各不相同。但他们此刻都看向莱纳，眼神里充满了玩味，似乎已经等待莱纳许久，令莱纳忍不住产生了一种掉进陷阱的猎物的感觉。

“长官，我——”，男孩努力让自己镇定下来。长官明明说要给自己一个机会，可为什么来了这么多的军官？难道自己的试炼是什么很艰难的任务，非要这么多人一起监督不可吗？“不用担心，莱纳”，那日的长官开口安抚男孩：“这些军官都是我请来的。毕竟如果要帮助你继承九大巨人，只有我一个人的力量可是不行的呢。他们也是来见证你的能力的，不用紧张，只当他们是你的监考官就好了”。

不明白对方为何现在才告诉自己的莱纳知道，自己现在已经没有任何退路可走。既然已经到了这里，如果要转身回去的话，一旦触怒了长官，自己不仅会被剥夺战士候补生的身份，也许连家人也会受到牵连吧。何况，如果他好好表现的话，能给这么多监考官留下好印象也是好事。他努力安慰自己，这样身份的长官，能在自己身上得到什么好处呢？也许他真是想要帮助自己，因为自己比任何人都更加努力……

“是的，长官。”男孩坚定地看向对方，看到对方露出了满意的笑容。

“好。那么——脱吧。”

什么——莱纳一瞬间以为自己听错了。他不可置信地看向对方，却只看到对方没有任何情绪的双眼。

“怎么，没有听懂我的话吗，莱纳？现在，把你的衣服脱下来“，对方无情地重复，玩味的语气只加深了莱纳的惊慌，“当然，如果你后悔的话，可以现在离开”。

怎么可能。莱纳知道自己没有第二个选项。他咬紧了嘴唇，感受到投射在自己身上的好几道目光，手指缓慢地开始解开自己衣服上的扣子。也许长官是想看我的身体是不是强壮吧，懵懂无知的孩子一边安慰自己，一边将自己的制服脱下，露出底下青涩的身体。

“哦——不错嘛”，因为炎热的天气，即使光着上半身也不会感到寒冷。男人的眼神不停打量对面男孩的身体。比同龄人略显瘦小的身形，更加苍白的肌肤，两颗粉色的珠蕊点缀其上，令男人不禁满意自己挑选猎物的眼光。“过来，莱纳——”

男孩惊慌的眼神透露出他内心的紧张不安，但他又能有什么选择呢？莱纳硬着头皮走上前去，还没站稳便被对方一把拉住，抱在了大腿上。“唔——”，他胸前的两颗小点被对方挼搓起来，不明白长辈为什么要这样对自己的莱纳，眼泪忍不住涌了上来。他有点开始后悔了，也许自己不应该瞒着母亲来到这里的……可是完全没有接受过性教育的他也只是懵懂地感到事情正在往不好的方向发展，却不明白自己现在正在遭遇的到底是什么。

“不要哭啊，莱纳”，年近半百的军官爱怜地摸着他的脸，舌头重重添上了他的眼泪，“不是正在做很好的事情吗？你很快就可以证明给大家你是一个合格的马莱战士了。你比你的伙伴都更适合做这件事哦——”

“到底还要慢到什么时候？！”，突然一个不耐烦的声音打断了军官。只看见一个三十岁左右的男性不耐烦地朝这边走过来，“快点进入正题吧，我下面可是快忍不住了啊。”

刚刚稍微平复了心情的莱纳听到这句话又忍不住紧张起来。他看向身前的长辈，发现对方也隐隐露出了不快的眼神。“不要着急啊，越精心准备的越到后面就越美味不是吗？”

“啧”，对方一副很不屑的样子，他们身边的同伴也开始蠢蠢欲动，强烈的目光投射到莱纳身上。“你过来”，他一把将莱纳从军官的腿上倒装过来面对着自己，接着用那双粗糙的大手重重摸上了莱纳胸前的乳头，“你不是要做战士吗？那今天就负责好好取悦我们吧”。

“啊——”，莱纳忍不住发出一声惊喘。一股刺麻的感觉突然从胸口涌了上来，这种很舒服的感觉是怎么回事？他说取悦……又是什么意思？这难道不是给自己的考试吗？

“呵，这么快就有感觉了吗，看来你还真适合做这个啊”，男人忍不住嘲弄道。后面的军官也开始忍不住了，莱纳硬硬感觉到一个什么东西正在顶着自己的屁股，但他还没来得及看，自己的裤子便已经被对方一把脱下，面前的年轻军官也很默契地将他的靴子同裤子一起从他身上扒了下来。

“呜……请不要这样……”，从未在人前坦露过自己身体的莱纳眼泪在眼眶里打转。他不明白这些叔叔是在对自己干什么，为什么要脱了自己的衣服呢，为什么还在自己身上摸来摸去，这是什么大人间的游戏吗？感到身后的手已经伸向了自己的内裤，莱纳终于忍不住了，“请不要这样！”他忍不住哭着从身后人的怀抱里挣下来，想要捡起自己被扔在地上的裤子——

“啪！”，随着一声清脆的响声，莱纳回过神时发现自己已经扑倒在了地上。是那名年轻军官重重甩了莱纳一个耳光。他俯下身，抓起莱纳的头发，用一种盯着自己猎物的眼神说：“怎么，你都已经到这里了，现在还想跑吗？明明就是个低贱的艾尔迪亚人，你知道违抗马莱人是什么下场吧，要不要我送你们全家去接受制裁啊？”，听到这番话，莱纳的身体都僵硬了。是啊，自己在做什么呢？明明知道自己是不可能反抗的，自己和母亲的生命都被掌握在他们手里——

“没什么哦，莱纳”，那名年长军官走到莱纳面前，温柔地摸了摸他的头，“不用怕，叔叔们不会对你做什么坏事的哦。只要你好好表现，不仅家人不会被送去惩罚，你还会给这里所有长官留下好印象。不是要继承九大巨人的吗，现在是在害怕什么呢？”

“呜……”，莱纳的眼泪从眼里不受控制地啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，他抽噎着回答，“我……没有害怕……对不起……我，我会好好表现的……求求你，长官……”，莱纳努力伸出手，抓住了对方的裤脚，看着他的眼睛，希望他能由此看到自己的忠诚。

“这才是好孩子啊”，对方满足地笑了。说着，他伸出手，不费丝毫力气就将莱纳的内裤扯了下来。“唔……”，莱纳羞耻得想闭拢自己的腿，但是又怕触怒对方，一时双腿也僵住了。“啊，这里还很小呢”，对方好奇地看了看莱纳双腿间还很细小的性器，甚至还伸手稍微拨动了一下。但这个年纪的孩子根本就不会有任何感觉，对方也兴味索然地放过了莱纳的那个部位。

“过来，莱纳”，对方坐在了椅子上，让别人将莱纳的身子抓起来，头按在自己身前。他缓缓拉下裤子的拉链，身前鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎内裤都已经无法兜住。“要好好含着哦，莱纳”，说完，对方索性将内裤也一把扯下，瞬间，火热的性器就顶在了莱纳的嘴边。

”呜……“，看着面前狰狞丑陋的性器，莱纳忍不住畏缩了。但是身后抓住他的大手令他无法逃离，他只能一边流着眼泪，一边听着身上人的指挥：“把你的嘴张开，慢慢含进去……对，就是这样，乖孩子……再往里含进去点，小心牙齿……对，再舔一舔……”

莱纳含着硕大的性器，嘴里腥臊的味道让他忍不住想呕吐，泪水迅速盈满了眼眶。太大了，他的嘴里完全塞满了对方的性器，他要十分小心才能让自己的牙齿不磕到对方，但现在也只不过才含进去一半而已。不行的，自己会死的，不可能再含进去了……军官满意地端详着莱纳，从这个角度看过去，只能堪堪含住自己一半柱身的男孩嘴巴早已被磨得嫣红，口水也从合不拢的嘴里留下来，由于呼吸不畅泛起红晕的脸上满是泪水。这一副待宰的羔羊的样子激起了男人心底的施虐心，他忍不住抓紧了莱纳的头发，想将自己的性器送入男孩的更深处……

“唔！”，莱纳突然浑身颤了一下，差点咬到自己嘴里的肉棒。幸好对方眼疾手快，一把掐住了莱纳的下巴，好让莱纳无法闭合他的嘴。他不快地看向莱纳的身后，原来是别人早已经忍不住，将手指探入了莱纳身后那个粉红色的穴口。痛，莱纳的眼泪一滴滴滚落下来，但他的悲鸣都被嘴里的肉棒堵住了。自己身后的那个地方被别人探入了一根手指，正在无视极力想要闭合的内壁，强硬地朝里开拓着。对第一次遭受如此粗暴对待的那个地方而言，即使一根手指也令人痛得无法忍受。那个地方不是用来上厕所的吗，为什么……以男孩贫瘠的想象力是永远不会知道这是为什么的，但他马上就会亲自体验大人们还未来得及教导他的事情了。

“啧，还是太紧了啊”，身后的男人十分不爽，“这样下去不知道什么时候才能吞得下我的肉棒呢”。“那是你自己当初不要带东西过来的吧，说是这样才更有意思”，另外一个人接道，“要让他好好放松啊”。说着，那名声音更加温柔的男人走上来，开始用手轻柔地抚摸莱纳的身体。男孩苍白的身体在他的抚摸下轻颤着，很快就泛起了粉红色。男人见此更温柔地笑了一下，知道莱纳已经开始兴奋起来，他顺手拍了拍莱纳的屁股，“来，放松，不然一会儿会很痛的啊”。

莱纳含着嘴里的肉棒，感受另外几只手在自己身上抚摸，根本无暇放松自己。此刻那根肉棒正不停地塞进自己的喉咙里，他马上就感到窒息了，无助地动着舌头以希望能够将那根东西抵出去，却不知道只是更加让对方兴奋起来罢了。“呜……”，感到那根肉棒又稍微在嘴里胀大了一点，他忍不住生出了自己就要这样窒息而死的感觉。与此同时，身后的人看莱纳无法放松，更加不耐烦地无视肠肉的不配合，直接将两根手指捅进了莱纳身后的小穴。

“啊啊！！”

鲜血从后穴中渐渐流出来，剧烈的疼痛让莱纳忍不住挣扎起来，但却无法反抗地被身上压的好几双大手摁回原地。不顾自己的动作已经撕裂了莱纳未经人事的后穴，男人迅速换成三根手指，快速抽插起来。就这样草草扩张以后，已经无法忍耐的男人将裤子一把脱下，早已挺立起来的性器就这样不管不顾地插进了男孩的后穴里。“啊啊啊……！”，莱纳疯了一样地扭动起来，身后的疼痛让他哀嚎不止，眼泪糊了满脸，可是却因为嘴里和身后的肉棍无法移动分毫。就像被钉在了刑具上一样……莱纳无法抑制自己内心的痛苦与恐惧，血不停从他身后涌出，但反而方便了侵犯者，身后那根刑具就着血液的润滑就这样动了起来。

会死的……我真的会死在这里……就算是战士训练里受过最痛的伤也完全无法与现在相比，身后火热的肉棒一下下努力顶入，甚至让莱纳的肚子上凸起了一个隐约的形状。自己会就这样被捅穿吗…….感到那根肉棒似乎已经开始搅乱自己的内脏，可嘴里的那根就像是在和身后的人竞争一样，也开始重重地向莱纳的喉咙里挺进。两个人一前一后规律地动着，不给莱纳一丝喘息的机会。由于窒息，莱纳的双手无助地拍打着地面，妄图从这样的地狱里逃离，但却被别人紧紧抓住。无法转头，只能用余光的莱纳看到自己的双手也被他人拉去，开始抚摸他们下面的性器。

“呕……”，他忍不住反胃的感觉，就在他真的想要呕吐的时候，嘴里的肉棒突然弹动了几下，然后一股充满腥味的精液就这样射进了莱纳的喉咙。他想吐，可是那根肉棒却迟迟不肯抽出去，“咽下去，莱纳”，他的下巴被身前人抓起，冷酷地对莱纳说出命令，“如果你吐出来的话，我就让你再舔干净”。知道自己没有别的选项，莱纳只有努力抑制自己反胃的欲望，慢慢蠕动舌头，将嘴里的精液一点点咽了下去。这是他第一次品尝男人的精液的味道，甚至在他见过自己勃起的样子之前。

“好孩子”，身前人满意地笑了，将肉棒从莱纳的嘴里抽出。“啊啊……唔啊啊啊……不要，慢一点……”，嘴巴得到解放的莱纳终于忍不住求饶出声。后穴里的肉棍一直一刻不停地冲撞着，仿佛一把刀子来回地将他劈成两半。看到身下苍白细弱的身体忍不住的颤抖，男人眼睛逐渐泛红：“慢一点？我看你明明享受得不得了啊！”，对方说完，一把讲莱纳从身前抓起，让他直接坐在了自己身上。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

身后的性器进入到前所未有的深度，一瞬间莱纳觉得自己已经失去了意识，眼前一阵白光，他忍不住抽噎起来，想知道这是否就是天底下最残酷的酷刑。由于身形瘦小，他的腿远远够不着地，全身的支撑点都在身后那根性器上。“看，他哭得真可怜啊”，有人将莱纳的脸掰过去，欣赏他哭得上气不接下气的样子，“你也稍微让他舒服一点啊”。”啧“，身后的人不耐烦地咂舌，但真的放慢速度，仿佛在男孩身体里探索什么一样。

“啊！”，突然，在身后的肉棒碰到一点的时候，莱纳忍不住惊喘出声。“看来就是这个地方啊，你这个小婊子”，对方像是发现了什么有趣的东西，开始猛撞莱纳体内的那一点。“啊啊啊……不，不要……呜呜……”，莱纳完全不知道发生了什么，他只感到自己身后那一点让自己浑身都烧了起来。好舒服……他身前的那根可怜的下身也颤颤巍巍的，像是要硬起来，可是却因为年龄的原因，只是渗出了前液。这种仿佛失禁一样的感觉彻底击垮了莱纳，他不管不顾地挣扎起来，想要从身后人的怀抱中逃离。“嘶……”，因为莱纳的动作而夹紧的后穴让身后人头皮发麻，他感到裹紧自己的内壁像是在吮吸着他一样，他抱着莱纳站起来，最后抽插了几下，就将精液全都射进了男孩的身体里。

”啊啊啊……“，滚烫的精液射进莱纳的体内，打在敏感的内壁上，这种连体内都被塞满的感觉让他的脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，但他已经没有力气哭了。“啪！”，他的屁股被男人狠狠扇了一巴掌，“这个小荡妇刚刚居然吸得这么厉害，看来是迫不及待想要男人的肉棒啊！”，对方恶狠狠地将莱纳放在地上，还想继续，但却被身边人拦住了。

“你都爽这么久了，也该轮到我们了吧”，说着，仓库内的男人们一个个靠近莱纳，观赏着他被蹂躏的身体。“看来他还挺耐玩的”“毕竟是艾尔迪亚人啊”，他们你一言我一语地一边说着，一边将男孩的身体抓起来，又将肉棒塞进了莱纳的嘴里和后面。他的乳头也没有被放过，被狠狠地拉扯着，表皮早就磨破了，给莱纳带去一阵阵刺痛。他的手也被拿去抚慰别人的肉棒，身上所有的小洞都被射满了男人的精液，甚至连那根可怜的小肉棒都没有被放过。“啊……啊啊啊啊……”，已经完全无法思考的莱纳感到自己的身前一阵酥麻，那根肉棒徒劳地想射出什么，但却什么也无法射出来。最后男孩只好哭着在一堆人的起哄下尿出了金黄的尿液，然后彻底昏迷了过去。

不知道已经过去了多久，莱纳缓缓地睁开眼睛。他脸上、身上、后穴里到处都是白色的精液，胳膊、腿和身上到处都是紫红色的抓痕，由于苍白的肤色而变得更加显眼。浑身都在痛，仿佛被车轮碾压过一般。外面已经天黑，他不知道是几点，连忙试图爬起身来，害怕自己回去太晚让母亲担心。但就连这样也无法做到，莱纳重重地摔在了地上。”呜呜呜…….“，不仅是因为浑身无力，也因为身后那个用来排泄的地方太过疼痛，令他根本无法站立。他忍不住又哭泣起来，已经红肿的眼睛已经无法承受更多的泪水，让他感到一阵酸痛。莱纳环顾四周，在角落发现了他被扒下的衣服和鞋子，只好像一只腿断了的羔羊一样一点点地爬过去。幸好衣服和鞋子还没有脏，接下来只要穿上衣服……但自己又去哪里洗澡呢？莱纳满心绝望，他终于明白自己擅自从家里跑出来是多么愚蠢的决定，自己到底要如何不让母亲发现……说自己和别人打架了吗？正当莱纳抱着衣服一点点站起来，慌乱地思考要如何向自己母亲交代时，一张纸片从衣服里掉落了下来——

莱纳拿起纸片，借着月光，那双红肿的眼睛看见了上面写的字：莱纳，你表现很好，大家都很满意你的表现。放心，我们会将你的能力告诉上面的长官的。下次见面的话，我带你去见见更高级别的长官吧，他们一定能让你成为马莱战士的。

啪嗒、啪嗒。眼泪终于又从莱纳的眼睛里掉落下来，模糊了那张纸上的字迹。啊，原来是这样吗。原来自己并没有遭受欺骗，原来自己真的有好好表现……他将那张纸狠狠揉成一团，抹了抹自己的眼泪，眼睛虽然红肿却透露着坚定。接着，他忍着疼痛将衣服穿好，缓缓扶着墙走了出去。他打算跳进附近的河里好好洗个澡，然后回家告诉妈妈，他今天度过了美好的一天，他一定，一定会成为马莱战士，变成拯救世界的大英雄。


End file.
